This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Wagering on events, including sporting events, is known. In general, sports booking firms identify events such as games, races, etc., and define wagers for the events. Often, the wagers are associated with “odds” of who is favored to win the events, whereby users may then make selections of winners of the events as part of their wagers, for example, based on the odds. The odds are typically set or determined based on ratios between amounts staked by the users to their wagers for the events. So, for example, where the odds are 3 to 1 that a certain team will win an event (or game), a user's wager of $10 on that team would yield $30 if that team wins. Beyond selecting winners/losers, the wagers may also account for spreads, whereby a point spread may be combined with the odds of either of two teams winning to then make the odds of either team winning generally equal, or not.
It is also known for users to wager funds in person at the sports booking firms (at locations included in casinos in Las Vegas, Nevada, for example) or online through various gambling websites. When wagers are placed online, the users will generally be associated with accounts having at least some funds therein from which the users make wagers on events. Funds are then generally subtracted from the accounts upon the wagers being submitted (and held by the booking firm), with winnings being paid back into the accounts.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.